What Clerics Are Made Of
by Teh Cruxis Angel Mithos
Summary: [Oneshot] Erk's Pov. Just another SerraxErk story, because everyone lover SerraxErk! Rated for Erk's language. Bad Erk!


Yup it's just another SerraxErk fic from Erk's Pov.

Note: This recipe will not actually make you a Serra; in fact, it won't even make you a half decent cake. Most cake recipes I found seemed to use butter and eggs and I don't know how I'm ever going to fit butter and eggs in with this fic. So my advice is not to try to cook it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem because I suck.

What clerics are made of.

A cup of sugar.

_Ok, I had to admit she could be sweet at times. Don't get me wrong though _only_ at times. Her obsession with calling me 'Erky' was annoying but I guess it did sound quite cute. I wonder why I was always so moody with her, she wasn't really that bad… maybe I just have an anger management problem or something. Ugh! What am I thinking? She's standing right there in front of me, being her old flamboyant self. And here I am, being my old grumpy self._

A pinch of salt.

_Like I said: She _could_ be quite sweet. But then there were times when I began to wonder why I had ever thought that in the first place. Like now for example. She was calling to me to get her a glass of water. Damn she could be bossy. I wonder if she was trying to annoy me or whether it just came to her naturally._

Three cups of flour.

We trudged through the snow… actually I trudged through the freezing cold snow as Serra, on my back, snuggled into my neck.

"_Isn't the snow pretty Erk? It's so soft and powdery just like flour." Yeah it's really pretty if you're just looking at it not lumbering through it with a cleric on your back, who may I point out was heavier than she looked?_

"_Yes Serra it's very pretty." I sighed. Why wasn't I being my normal self? The normal me would complain about my snow filled boots and push Serra off of me. Why wasn't I yelling at her for her laziness and telling her to walk? The pain was killing me… on the plus side she was quite warm._

Half a cup of water.

I gently put Serra down behind me. "Why have we stopped Erky?" Well Serra aside from the great pain now in my legs I think we should stop for a while. 

"Maybe we should stop for the night. Over there." I pointed at the ruins of an old house. Sure the walls were crumbling but at least it had a roof. Before I had time to drag Serra to the shelter I felt something cold running down my neck. "EEEEEEEEKKKK!" Well that didn't exactly sound too masculine. "S-Serra? What was that for?" I admit I wasn't normally one to stutter on words but I was freezing cold.

"Erky you where sweating. I thought you where hot so I gave you some water." She seemed hurt, I decided not to tell her that I was sweating from under her weight not because I was cold. How was it that sometimes she would never listen to a thing I said and other times she would take every little thing so seriously?

"Um… right. Where did you get that water from?" I questioned her. She smiled and pointed to a lake.

"So what were you saying?"

"We should stop for the night." I pointed once again at the run down house… uh, maybe calling it a run down room would be more of a suitable explanation.

I was expecting Serra to comment on my rudeness making a 'lady' sleep in such an uncomfortable looking place. Whenever I suggested that we should camp out rather than wasting our money for a room in the nearest inn she would always complain about the lack of luxury.

"Ok." What? No complaints? I watched my happy-go-lucky companion skip off. Maybe she though I was joking and that when she got there I would laugh, call her silly and take her to an inn less then a mile away. Or maybe she was getting smarter and knew that there was nowhere else.

Bake in the oven on a low temperature for 1 night.

I walked into the small shelter and sat down in a corner. Serra was sitting less than a metre away from me shivering. I closed my eyes.

"You cold?" Why do I ask such stupid questions, of course she was cold. Strangely I didn't get a reply. Oh crap what if she's already frozen to death. Lord Pent would not be very happy about one of my clients dying. I opened my eyes and looked over to her. Her eyes were closed and she wasn't moving. M-Maybe she was just sleeping. I tiptoed over to her and knelt down. "Serra? Are you awake?"

Suddenly her eyes shot open staring at me. "I really had you scared didn't I?" She laughed. "Erky that's so sweet." Serra snuggled into my chest and closed her eyes. "I'm going to sleep now k?"

"Yeah." She was so warm and cuddly. Wow, I'd never noticed that about her before. Maybe because I'm so used to only having her bossing me around I've never really seen this side of her, I liked it, I really did. Still I knew in the mourning she would be her old self again.

I stroked her soft hair and brought her closer to me wow she was hot. I felt my face flush. No! Don't think like that Erk! I have to get used to the annoying Serra as well as this one before I start having thoughts like that. Right now all she is to me is my annoying, warm, cuddly employer.

-End-

I'm really sorry that was so short I just got distracted by anything and everything I saw while I was writing this so I decided to stop before I start writing about that cat in the corner of the room. Ah sorry again. Reviews? -gives you the puppy dog eyes-


End file.
